The art of speed of rotation reduction or multiplication is manifold. Exemplary of such art are U.S. Patents Nos. 3,453,906 to Junkichi; 3,320,828 to Grant; 2,053,130 to Chenne; and 3,792,629 to Appelbury. While such art is crowded it does not provide for a variable ratio speed adaptor which can be employed with or is adapted for use with existing power or manual rotary power input devices.
It is a desirable object of this invention to provide a reversible variable speed adaptor for reducing or multiplying speed and torque input and adapted for use with conventional, manual or power operated power input devices and the like.
Still another desirable object of the invention is to provide a variable ratio gear system adaptor which is easily manually operated to vary the ratio speed.
A still further desirable object of the invention is to provide a ratio adaptor in which the structure is simple and the operation is secure and positive.
A still further desirable object of the invention is to provide a ratio adaptor which is compact in size, easy to manufacture and low in cost.
The above and other desired objects, apparent from the drawing and following description, may be attained by the apparatus, construction, arrangements and combinations, subcombinations and parts which comprise the present invention, preferred embodiments of which are illustrative of the mode in which applicant has contemplated applying the principal, being set forth in detail in the following description and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.